Over the years, various standards have been applied to permit connection of peripheral devices (i.e., peripheral expansion boards) to a computer mainboard. Peripheral expansion boards are available in a variety of form factors. Some peripheral expansion boards feature small form factors applicable to space constrained applications, such as notebook computers. Some peripheral expansion board form factors are targeted at desktop computers where more space is available to accommodate a larger form factor. A computer may include one or more peripheral expansion slots configured to accommodate a particular peripheral expansion board form factor.